


Haunted Moon

by DaturaMoon



Series: Bonnie Bennett [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Ancestors, Klaus fit, Multi, The Orginals fic, Vampires, Witches, kat graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Summary: There was so much he didn't know about her, he never even knew her real name. The truth would come 85 years later, but would be willing to hear it?
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bonnie Bennett [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161710
Kudos: 7





	1. Goldie

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter notes: We have a switch of POV a few times, I hope it's not too much or too confusing. I’m not aiming too much to nail Klaus’ show dialect (even though I love it), so I’m taking a relaxed approach here.

Part 1: Chicago 

FLASHBACK 1921 - Burlesque night at Gloria's  
Klaus POV 

Today marked their one year anniversary in Chicago. Rebekah was in heaven; she was in love yet again, this time with The Famous Ripper himself, Stefan Salvatore who had quickly become his best friend as well, like the brother he always wished for. 

The three of them were a trio, inseparable really. Even though Klaus had always been an overly possessive of Rebekah, he liked Stefan, he liked them together. So much so he backed off, for once staying out of Rebekahs business.

Klaus himself was mostly content. He knew at any moment this could be over. Before now, the last time he really lived was in New Orleans, before they had to flee. It was the last time he loved something. He still loved that city, even if he could never go back. 

Still, they found both respite and pleasure in Chicago. A place they could relax their shoulders a bit and step out of the shadows, even if just for a little while, But that plan wasn't holding much weight, What started as a few weeks became a year. 

On the surface, there was nothing extraordinary about tonight, a normal Saturday night at Glorias which they frequented. Except the feeling stirring in Klaus’ gut, it danced on the back of his neck and up his spine. Something was new, unfamiliar, alluring. 

His first reaction was worry, did their time here have to end on such an auspicious date? Ready to grab Rebekah and run he waited, as the conversation, music, and drink filled the night. He was on high alert. 

When 10 o’clock came around without incident, he started to relax a little more. Sinking into the booth with Rebekah and Stefan as they laughed over something he only heard the latter part of. Interrupting them, Klaus makes a joke and begins to ramble on about a story he wanted to tell them. 

Goldie POV 

Paris continued to pump through her veins like an elixir for her soul. Her longing to go back was deeper than personal preference. Being in the states made her anxious, for a short but serious list of reasons. 

“Goldie, you’re on in 5!” Ruth yelled out to her from across the room. 

“Showtime.” She mouthed the words to herself, taking the curlers out of her hair. 

It was interesting, looking into her own reflection; an image of calm and confidence before she hit the stage. But something was unsettled, something about the air and the smell of vampires. 

It was rare to encounter another vampire, unless you were looking. The fact she smelled more than one? She wasn't sure if this was something to be excited or worried about. 

This wasn't Goldie's first time in Chicago, but it was her first time being this close to other vampires. Once her performance was over, she’d walk the dance floor, the identities of the vampires would be easily discovered then. Even if they paid her no mind, it was better to be aware than oblivious. 

Performing was a risk itself. The dancer in her never left, even after all her years as supernatural. This was her way to indulge in it, just a little. Passing through towns like a night train. Have a little fun, perform once or twice, then be on her way. 

Grabbing her boa and long cigarette holder, Goldies makes her way to the stage. 

Klaus POV 

As the curtains closed he found himself in a trance; hypnotized. Endless burlesque nights under his belt, Klaus had seen it all before. But, he’d never seen her. 

Captivated by the woman on stage, Klaus knew he had to have her. His usual confidence was mixed with something else; nervousness. The performer, Goldie, felt like no other supernatural creature he’d ever met. She could be anything, vampire, witch, or something he’s yet to encounter. 

Klaus was so struck by her he didn’t realize Stefan was talking to him, nudging his arm to get his attention as an amused laugh erupted from Rebakah. Tearing his eyes away from the now empty stage, Klaus turns his attention to them briefly before scanning the crowd for her. 

Rebekah continued to laugh, her martin glass at her lips, "I believe my brother has fallen in love." 

"I don't fall in love, Sister." 

"We just saw it. There is something about her" Rebekah rests her chin on Stefans shoulder. 

"She is beautiful." Stefan replied. 

"Hey." Rebekah kicked him under the table, feeling just a tinge of jealousy. Stefan reassured her with a kiss before turning to Klaus. 

“What do you think she is?” 

“I do not know.” His eyes steady on the side door to the stage, performers starting to spill out to the main crowd. 

"I bet she's a witch. Perhaps we can invite her over?" Stefans’ tone suggestive as he caressed Rebekahs neck with one hand, the other flat on the table. 

Klaus, still holding his drink smirks at them, but doesn't pull his eyes from the door, "Depends if I'm in the mood to share." 

Rebekah stood, stepping out of the booth. 

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked casually, not too concerned. 

“To extend an invitation.” 

Goldie POV 

Goldie wasn’t at the bar long before she identified the source. Up in the VIP lounge sat a table of vampires. All well dressed and attractive. One captured her attention the most, the one with dirty blond hair, slightly curly and intense blue eyes. Even from across such a distance, his vibration wrapped around her like a second skin. 

A few seconds later the blonde one from the table was approached her. The gold of her dress was eye catching. A smile on her red lips as she held a drink in one hand.  
The blonde introduces herself as Rebekah, “How would you like to join me for a drink?” 

Goldie makes a gesture toward the balcony, “Your friends?” 

"Actually," Rebekah spins gracefully on her heels, standing shoulder to shoulder with her, “"that handsome brunette is my boyfriend, Stefan. And that is my brother, Nik." 

The names ring familiar to Goldie but she doesn’t show it. Reaching back to retrieve her drink, she steps forward, "Lead the way." 

"Gladly." Rebekah interlaced an arm in hers, guiding her to the table. 

Klaus POV 

Rebakah dominated the conversation. All her endless talking and questions were annoying but he could watch Goldie talk all day, not that Rebekah left her much space to do so. Goldie sat in between him and Rebekah; close enough that the french lavender of her perfume possessed his senses. Her hair even smelled like France. 

Rebekah was desperate for female company, a fact made obvious by the way she latched on to Goldie. 

As they spoke, Klaus’s desire was fed by the little shared glimpses between them. Sometimes, even though Stefan and Rebekah were there, it felt like they had the table to themselves.  
Once Rebekah slowed down, Goldie talked a little more; Klaus watched with a grin on his lips. 

His heart was doing a thing, a thing he wasn't used to. The fire rose in him so intensely he felt he could explore. The effect she was having on him, though unfamiliar, was utterly invigorating.


	2. Her Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus become more enamored with the mysterious singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If reading on A03 you can’t see images, but my Faceclaim is Kat Graham, the actress who plays Bonnie. If you want to read with images, you can do so on Tumblr, under my sideblog: amaryllisfoxglove. 
> 
> Warnings: Adult 18 + please, vampire stuff (biting, blood drinking), a brief fade away sex scene
> 
> Some events from 3.3 of TVD

Chicago, June 1921

From the night he met her, Goldie seeped into the deepest parts of Klaus, enchanting him with her spell and tattooing his bones with her magic. In his long life, Klaus had the pleasure of enjoying many kinds of women, but none ever like Goldie.  
She was a mystery. The femme fatale danced around his questions only leaving him with vague answers, making him more curious about her each time he tried to learn more.  
He even employed Rebekah to spy, which would be easy seeing as they took such a liking together. Even so, Goldie gave very little away. Something Rebekah didn’t mind, for her it was like having the sister she never had. But for Klaus, it was maddening.  
If Klaus already loved Chicago, Goldie was the grand prize of it all. He came to all her performances, sitting in the front row with a bright look in his eyes, and mischievous grin on his lips.  
…  
Goldie POV 

Klaus dances with the canvas, the way his hand moves as the brush strokes the paper has an almost hypnotic effect. He tells her about the great artist he’s met and the even more famous muses his painted.  
Ever fascinated, she pays close attention while sitting still. Goldie loved his stories, she could imagine them unfolding like a film. She wishes she could have seen it with her own eyes, but living through his tales was good enough.  
Klaus takes a step back to observe the painting. An approving hum leaves his lips as he bites the wooden part of the brush.  
“It seems your work is complete, Klaus.”  
With a grin, he turns to her. “A true beauty, if I don’t say so myself.”  
“Says the expert of such things hmm,” Goldie stands, stretching her limbs long to relax her muscles. With a sigh of relief, she approaches the painting. Standing on her toes, she rests her chin on Klaus’ shoulder.  
Her eyes travel the fine lines of the painting, the vibrant color, the realistic pearls and feathers. It was a splitting image of her.  
Goldie plants a kiss on the side of his neck, she purrs into his skin, “I love it.”  
“How much?” Klaus tosses the brush and pulls her infront of him, holding her close to his own body.  
Goldie frees her hands and makes a wide gesture, “this much.”  
“Oh, we can do better than that can’t we?” Klaus traces her jawline with his fingertips.  
“Mmm well,” Goldie brushes her lips across his, “I think I have some other ideas then. Something more - satisfying.”  
Klaus growls and lifts her up off her feet. Goldie wraps her legs around him and crosses her ankles.  
Goldie slides her fingers into his hair. Grabbing a fist full, she tugs, “You must control yourself big bad wolf, I do love this dress.”  
Klaus, with one hand firm under her ass, tears the back of the dress open revealing her bare back.  
“Dammit Klaus -” he cuts her off with his lips as their bodies fall back into the bed. Goldie curves her back, arching into him as the kiss deepens, his tongue lids over hers sending a shiver of pleasure down her body. “I have to be at Gloria’s soon…”  
“I know - “ he growls. Sliding his arm between their bodies, he pulls the hem of the dress up, gaining access between her legs. “I’ll just have to make it quick won’t i?” He flashes a grin and tilts her head to the side.  
When his teeth puncture her skin, Goldie moans, she digs her nails into his shoulders. The blood rushing into his mouth makes him feel alive, she tastes like nothing he’s ever tasted before and the high from her was unmatched.  
Drawing his head back, Klaus licks his lips, “what are you?”  
“It’s a secret.” She whispers, using her hands to quickly undo his trousers and free his erection. Klaus sinks his teeth back into her neck, the sounds coming from him are purely animal. Needing to feel him now, Goldie shoves his hand under her panties, “Tear them off.”  
Klaus, in one quick movement tears the fabric away from her skin and sinks deep inside of her, her walls stretch around his length and width. The purr rolling off her lips is music to his ears.  
Freeing her neck, with her blood still on his tongue and lips, Klaus grabs her by the neck and claims her mouth, his hips slam into hers... 

…

After the performance 

Goldie relaxes back into Klaus as the man, the husband of a woman Stefan has tasted, drops himself into the booth under Stefans command. Though she knew this could be dangerous, being in such company, it felt good.  
She spent so much time on her own and blending in, there was something rebellious and natural about being with other outsiders, other vampires. She’s controlled herself up to this point perfectly, leaving her new friends in wonder of her true nature.  
But as Lila’s blood fills a small champagne glass, as commanded by Stefan, Goldie’s fangs drop behind her lips. She usually fed well before meeting her new friends but Klaus kept her rather busy up until her performance tonight.  
Stefan makes Liam sip from the glass to the man's horror. Klaus’ laughter vibrates her own body and she observes Stefan and Rebekahs faces. Goldie realizes for the first time in a long time, she was actually having fun.  
Stefan soon dismisses the man as they all continue to laugh. He leans over the table and taps the surface. He zones in on Goldie.  
“Now, it’s been three weeks, are you going to tell us or keep us guessing? My money’s still on witch.” Rebekah runs her gloved finger down the side of his neck.  
Goldie glances at Klaus then back to Stefan.  
“Go on now love,” he raises his brows,” we’re listening.”  
Goldie’s lips curve into a small smile. Maybe she would give them just a little something. She leans into Klaus, and presses her lips against his.  
“I’m like you but not like you.” She whispers in a soft voice.  
Klaus feels the sting of something sharp and grabs her chin, holding her a few inches away to examine the source.  
A grin builds on his lips, a light in his eyes. “You are ravishing,” he slides his fingers up to her lips and over her fangs, “my little vampire.”  
“Damn.” Stefan sits back and Rebekah opens her palm.  
“Told you, pay up.”  
Goldie starts to look at them, Klaus pulls her back to face him, “We are going to have so much fun together.” He seals his words with a kiss.


End file.
